


The Dreams of the Pleroma

by fragrantPleroma



Category: Honey Crab
Genre: Creation Myth, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantPleroma/pseuds/fragrantPleroma
Summary: A fanon Creation Myth for the Orbital Plane and the wider setting of Honey Crab. Some spoilers for Page 12 and beyond.





	The Dreams of the Pleroma

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I realise my Homestuck and K6BD influence is slipping through here, but I thought it'd be fun to write some ridiculous creation myth based on what we know about the universe of Honey Crab right now. Expect this all to be debunked over the next couple of pages, though! Hope you enjoy. :)

At the beginning of everything, before the division of the world, before the division of order and chaos, and the division of matter and will, there was a single consciousness existing in the centre of the universe. This consciousness contained within itself every thought ever thought, every action ever taken, every emotion ever felt. It contained every variation of itself that has ever existed or would exist, in every reality. It radiated a brilliant white, for inside it existed every colour, and it contained every sound, every smell, and every sensation. It was the Pleroma.

In the first instant after it came into being, the Pleroma looked outside itself, and saw that it was alone. Beyond its boundaries existed nothing, for all boundaries were contained within itself. So seeing this, the Pleroma began to gaze inward, at everything it was, and dreamed. This is the dream that marked the first night of the Universe, when the Pleroma, with nothing to shroud its radiance, glowed most brilliantly.

* * *

On the first night, the Pleroma dreamed that it was outside of itself, a swarm of bees exploring the unfathomable void, and filling that void with every instance of itself. It was red, and yellow, and black, and blue, and green, and it filled the void with its colour and its form. Not even the smallest, most indivisible part of the void was left unfilled by its colours, until the colours became the void. This was the creation of Order; the birth of the Swarm, and the Bees that made up its infinity.

On the first day, the Summer Solstice, the Pleroma looked outwards, and saw that as the Bee Swarm of Summer it had created the Universe. The Pleroma looked inwards, and saw that what remained inside had diminished, and it was glad.

* * *

On the second night, the Pleroma dreamed again. The Pleroma dreamed that it was a gargantuan wild boar, exploring the Universe of colour that the bees had become. It travelled to each of its locations, and saw the variations of colour that existed across it. It was overcome by a desire to become a part of these colours, to give these colours a form on which to rest, a form from which the colours could see each other, and wonder how they came to be there, and whether they could go to each other, and fill these other forms with themselves, and they had done at the beginning. And so, to carry out its wish, the boar gave birth to all matter in the Universe: every planet, every star, and every material from which a form could be taken. Then the boar returned to the Pleroma from which it itself had been born, and allowed its own matter to be used by those who may yet be born from the Pleroma, so that they, too, could explore the Universe of the Bee Swarm of Summer. Its body became the Orbital Plane.

On the second day, the Spring Equinox, the Pleroma looked outwards, and saw that as the Great Wild Boar of Spring it had filled the Universe with Matter, and every solid, liquid and gas that could be used in the creation of Matter. The Pleroma looked inwards, and saw that what remained inside had diminished, and it was glad.

* * *

On the third night, the Pleroma dreamed again. The Pleroma dreamed that it was a terrible, green bear. It was filled with such violent emotion, such ravenous hunger, that it began to devour the Matter of the Universe, in a futile effort to satiate itself. As it left the confines of the Pleroma, it spiralled around its old form, consuming everything in its path, and leaving a red trail in its wake. By force and will, guided by emotion and hunger, the bear carved out its domain far from the Pleroma, where the colours were duller and less vivid, and claimed those murky, dark colours as his own, but it was not enough. The bear stole the honey-yellow of the Bee Swarm of Spring, bathing in it until all the honey-yellow lay inside its territory, but it was not enough. The bear surrounded itself with all the most precious matter that had been birthed from the Great Wild Boar of Spring, even forcing the largest gemstones it could find into the palms of its hands, to remind itself of what it owned; still, it was not enough. It was only when the Bee Swarm of Summer pleaded to the Great Wild Boar of Spring to give them a form with which to destroy the bear and regain their colours, that the will of the bear could be stopped.

With the form given to them by the Great Wild Boar of Spring, the Summerswarm had become the first mortal, sentient species. Using their new sentience, they immediately set about developing technology, for travel, for knowledge, and for warfare. For thousands of years they worked tirelessly, in perfect harmony, as a perfect collective, until they were ready to defeat the thief of their brethren. As one unit, they drove white into the bear's form, marked with a green spiral, to remind it that green belonged to them. Again and again they pelted the bear with bullets of white light, light of every colour they had left, until finally the bear was defeated. At last, its hunger was satisfied.

On the third day, the Winter Solstice, the Pleroma woke with a start, and looked outwards, and saw that as the Tyrant Green Bear of Winter, it had filled the Universe with Emotion, and Willpower, and Desire and Hunger, and its actions had given rise to the first sentience, and diminished the colour and matter in the Universe. The Pleroma looked inward, and saw that it had diminished, to a sentience not unlike the Great Wild Boar of Spring orbiting it. Of this, it was no longer sure whether it was wise to be glad.

* * *

On the fourth night, the Pleroma dreamed again. The Pleroma dreamed that it was a writhing mass of every concept that still remained within itself. It was a horrible amalgamation, with a form unknowable by reality. It was a writhing mass of arms: one ended in a hand, one ended in a crab's claw, one ended in a tentacle...but every arm ended in something different. It was an unbearable mind, containing every moment of history, every idea created by an imagination. It was every imperfection of matter or thought. This was the writhing mass that would unleash Chaos open the perfectly-ordered Universe, and bring disharmony to all things. The Pleroma knew that to wake from this dream would be to unleash this terrible force upon the harmony it had created over three nights, three days, and thousands of years. Yet the Pleroma also knew that to confine this Chaos to exist with only its own company forever, would be the Ultimate Sin. It was not the Pleroma's choice to make, no matter what was at cost, to force a choice upon another sentience. And so the universe suffered the Chaos and Lack born from the Pleroma's final concepts, and the perfect harmony of the Bee Swarm was lost forever, leaving only the scattered remnants of the Summerswarm as its legacy.

On the fourth day, the Autumn Equinox, the day we mark as the death of the First Universe, the Pleroma woke with a terrible, piercing scream that filled everything, and every sense of every mortal was filled was Chaos, and Lack, and Disharmony; the Universe, now only the universe, now welcomed into itself the Writhing Chaos of Autumn. In some corners of the new universe, colour had once more left them, as the Bee Swarm of Summer became only the colourless atoms and forces of the universe. Matter was no longer infinitely birthed, as the Great Wild Boar of Spring became only the land, sea, air and space of the Orbital Plane. The Hunger and Emotion and Will that was once the Tyrant Green Bear of Winter had long since disseminated into the universe, to fill the minds of any sentience that was, or was yet to come.

Yet from the clash between Order and Chaos came Diversity. It was only as the essence of the Pleroma became filled the sentiences of the universe that they could see what the Pleroma saw: a place of boundless potential, and endless opportunity for exploration and communication. Though the Summerswarm no longer shared a single mind, or a single desire, and had become many different races and species, it was this multitude of minds and desires that allowed for true development, and true change, rather than the simplicity of a single enemy to overcome. As the Writhing Chaos of Autumn began to explore the universe, as the Pleroma had explored the Universe, it, too, saw what the Pleroma saw, and was moved to carry the legacy of exploration and dreaming that the Pleroma had left. The Writhing Chaos of Autumn intermingled with the sentiences and matter of the new universe, giving birth to the Crab People, and the Crab Witches, and the Humans, and every other concept that was once within its writing, chaotic form, until the distinction between order and chaos became only a matter for philosophers.

The Pleroma looked inward, and saw that it was now empty, and would soon begin to collapse and implode. The Pleroma looked outward once more, and saw the impact it had made on the universe, and was glad. In its collapse, and the resulting supernova, it shattered the Orbital Plane, and the colour it once radiated was thrown outwards, to fill every corner of the universe with the essence of the Pleroma. This was the creation of Souls. What remained where the Pleroma once was, was the last thing in the universe to take physical form: the White Star.

* * *

Yet, even in a physical form, the universe remembers that it began as a dream, and those who knew how to take advantage of this, like certain Humans and Crab Witches, were able to perform brilliant feats. Inheritors of the legacy of the Summerswarm, the Humans could create wonderful technologies, giving them superhuman speed, and knowledge beyond what their society allowed them to. Inheritors of the legacy of the Writhing Chaos of Autumn, the Crab Witches could perform feats of magic unthinkable by other sentiences, such as stopping the flow of time, or absorbing the soul, the essence of the Pleroma, from a person's body.

And so the Pleroma, over four days, four nights, and thousands of years, created the universe, the seasons, sentience, reality, thought, desire, technology, and, eventually, infinite diversity. And those who came after were given the tools to use them to their fullest potential.


End file.
